Broken doll: Lovino's story
by cupcakesunshineangel
Summary: Once upon a time an old man who wanted children so bad made twin dolls. But alas they where not real so he sent them to a wizard who could make them real but with this came a price. They could only be made human by someone they felt they could truly love. Well it has happened and now the twins are reeking havoc in the twenty first century! Contains Yaoi, magic, And Lovino's mouth!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a village far away. There lived an old man who had never married. But he oh so desperately wanted children more than he wanted anything else. So as a replacement he made two dolls exactly alike. But it wasn't enough so in a desperate attempt to make his wish come true he brought them to an old wizard. The old wizard promised him his wish would come true but the children would be born without hearts or souls. Just the thought of this made the old man feel sick so he refused claiming that it would be worse than them being dolls. So the wizard made a new offer.

The children would come alive someday when they found the one that they loved the most. But there was a catch the two dolls would each have one major flaw and only if there lover could see through that would the dolls be free. If not the dolls would be returned there doll state and live as such until another came and took on the challenge.

The old man hesitated for a moment before agreeing he could see no other choice in the matter. That night he sealed the dolls away with two precious thing each. He chose two crosses and a ring that he once shared with his one true love long ago. Closing the boxes he want to bed the next day they where gone never to return to him. The man for the rest of his life never loved anything or anyone else as much as those dolls. He missed them and mourned for them until the day that he died.

And true enough the dolls where passed around the world always close to each other. And more than once the dolls fell in love only to be passed to someone else. Eventually they stopped being passed around and for a long time the dolls disappeared. Until...the...day...they ...where found...

And that is where our story begins. Or rather I should say there story begins...

XXXXXX

Antonio roamed the shops looking for the perfect gift. It was that time of year where people hung there stocking and put up there lights. And most of all stormed into shops looking for gifts. And Antonio was no exception to this he had family and friends who he felt deserved at least one present from him. Humming happily he scanned the isles looking for something for his cousin Bella but was disappointed when he found nothing that really jumped out at him.

Sighing in defeat he decided to give up for the day. He had been to every shop in the mall and couldn't find one thing for her. It was quite disappointing because he really wanted to get his Christmas shopping done today. But he still wore his always cheery grin and continued humming Christmas carols.

As he was about to exit he noticed something a shop he had not yet been to. Tilting his head to the side he couldn't help but wonder how he had not seen it. Deciding it wouldn't hurt ti check it out he literally bounced toward the shop.

When he entered he could tell it was an antique shop mostly because everything looked...well antique. He began to wander around marveling at all the things in there they where truly unique. Nearing the back of the shop a something caught his eye it was box. But it was beautiful it had intricate carvings. Beautiful roses where carved into the box they where so realistic. And at the bottom of the plant was a basket of tomato's. This box was literally calling his name yet he couldn't help but wonder if there was something in it. Picking up the box he noticed a weight in it but shrugged it off.

Looking at the case he noticed that besides it was another box in the same fashion only this one was more delicate. Carved on it was a dainty flower that looked like it could be blown over easily. Its petals where pure white and at the bottom much like the other box there was a bowl of..Pasta? Yup defiantly pasta. That made him chuckle realize that he had found the perfect gift for his friends brother. The guy could use a laugh or two. And he would keep the other box because for some reason he felt as if he needed two and the thought pf leaving it here to collect dust made him feel oddly empty.

Smiling he made his way up to the counter and waved to the women behind the counter. "Hola miss I would like to purchase these two boxes."

The old women gave him a wrinkled smile and nodded "You have good taste young man...the last time I met someone with such good taste was long ago." She laughed light heatedly "But are you sure you want both of them they can be quite hard to handle when they are together..." She trailed off

"Oh no this one is for a friend the box reminds me of him for some reason I'm sure he would really like it." He smiled chuckling slightly

The women nodded again "How odd they have never done such a thing before" She mumbled touching the boxes. But then snapped out of her thoughts and smiled "You won't have to pay because the time you will spend with this treasure is payment enough. Besides whats an old lady like me gone do with that money."

Antonio stared at the woman slightly confused but shrugged it off "This is so generous of you. I can not express my gratitude! But I must insist upon paying you!" He took out a fifty dollar bill and laid it on the counter picking the two boxes up again to leave "Thank you mam hopefully I'll be back I really like the stuff you sell here!"

The Old lady smiled and waved " Good luck boy. Your gonna need it. But I hope you love them as much as I once did.."

XXXXXXXX

Short like really short Gahhh! But I hope people like it but anyway! I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters! But I wish I did I'll try to post a new chapter soon but school is really time consuming right now and all. Maybe I'll have it done by the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio let out a long sigh as he entered his apartment placing his bags on the table careful not to break anything. The holidays where expensive enough with out him being clumsy and breaking everything. He smiled glad that he was finally done with everything for today. Now he just had to find Bella her gift. He sighed maybe should have just gotten her a necklace. Woman liked that stuff didn't they? Smiling he went around looking for the wrapping paper. Once he found it he set to work with the tiring task that was necessary for the holiday.

As he worked he began humming to himself until his hand brushed against a smooth, surface. Immediately he recognized the object and smiled picking it up he placed it on his lap and running his hand over it letting his fingers trace the patterns. Running his hands over the side he slowly opened the box blinking in surprise. Inside the box was a thick cloth that looked oddly like a child's blanket. A very old child's blanket. And placed neatly on top of the blanket was a cross and a ring with the same patterns as the box. Roses and thorns decorated the ring a tomato with a red gem in the center. The only color on the silver ring. Picking it up he inspected it the ring glinting in the light from the light bulb setting it down on the table he picked up the cross squinting there was a thin lining of silver. Turning it in his hand he set it down next to him.

Looking back at the box he carefully picked up the blanket and set it down on the table string down at the box. In the box was a delicate doll that looked to be made of wood. Picking it up He stared at the doll. The painted on eyes where oval shaped and his hair looked almost real the way it was styled. The cloths where old looking but what else would you expect when you get something form an antique shop. But the thing that stood out was the fact that painted onto the delicate face was a scowl. And the odd curl on the side of his head was pretty odd two now that he thought about it. Looking the doll over he noticed a piece of paper and picked it up reading it.

Hello to whoever has found my child. I hope you are able to love him as much as I did. And though I can't help but be jealous of you though we have never met. You have the the privilege of meeting and Loving someone I have only met in my dreams. Now that I have gotten over my introduction I must explain to you the rules. You see my childrens love comes with a price and one wrong move will be the downfall of your relationship. The ring you have found is the ring that will wake up my precious child. Please I beg of you to make him happy something I never had the chance to do. But I must warn you he may come out as rough like I wanted him to unlike his brother who you will hopefully meet one day. That is all I can tell you for now because that is all I know about my precious please I beg of you to take care of him.

Antonio stared at the letter in his hand more than a little confused but then again it didn't take much to confuse him. This had to be a joke of sorts but it was a very complicated prank that seemed like a lot of work to go through just for a laugh. And who would make a doll like this just for a prank. Picking up the ring he slipped it on his finger gasping. The ring was oddly warm and odd beating sound was being emitted from the ring like it was alive. Hissing he suddenly felt a searing pain spreading from his finger and through the rest of his body. His eyes stung with tears as he saw a brilliant flash of gold, silver and vivid red flash through his vision though his eyes where squeezed tightly. After moment the pain stopped but he felt dizzy and nauseous. Blinking he got up placing the doll and cross back in the box before tucking the blanket in and closing the lid. Deciding that he was far to tired to finish he want to his room and climbed into bed soon falling asleep.

**XXXXX **

Lets just say that waking up the next morning was not as peaceful as it had gone to sleep. First off he woke up to some one screaming in his ear. Well more like swearing in his ear very loudly it v=couldn't be described as screaming exactly.

"Waken the fuck up bastard before I bash your fucking face in! And don't think I won't! Just because I'm small doesn't mean that I'm not bad ass enough to beat your pansy ass!"

Blinking he sat up and caught sight of a boy standing next to his bed. He looked a lot like the doll except he was taller but he wasn't very tall at all. He was far from tall he barely seemed to reach his shoulder. So maybe the boy was a teen that would make sense. Furrowing his eyebrows an even more pressing question made its way into his still very sleepy mind "Uhm Mi amigo I don't be mean to be rude but what are you doing in my house?" He asked sitting up and letting the covers pool at his waist.

The boy blushed looking him over making a face and looking away "Don't you remember bastard yesterday you took the vow!"

Antonio simply looked confused tilting his head to the side "What vow?" He smiled sheepishly honestly confused

"CHIGII!" The young man who yet to say his name yelled Antonio found it cute and had to restrain himself from pouncing on the other and hugging him to death "Bastard!" The younger snapped making Antonio stop his internal squeeling "Did you not put the damn ring on?" Antonio nodded slowly "When you did that you took a vow. That vow will be put into more specific terms" He explained with a sigh.

"Oh...So your the cute little doll in from the box right?" He asked smiling though he was honestly a little freaked out stuff like this only happened when that English guy whatever his name is was around.

"So bastard!" For such a small person he had a loud voice... "Bastard I'm hungry! Make me food now!" The smaller demanded .

"Okay could I just ask what your name is...Mine is Antonio now it's your turn!" He smiled getting up

"...God your far to happy whatever made me choose you pf all people" He mumbled under his breath "And if you must know My name is Lovino Romano Vargas!"

"Huh! Lovi that's such a cut name! I hope you don't mind if I call you Lovi it's just your name so cute in fact everything about you is cute even your swearing is cute!" He hugged the smaller male making squealing sound.

Lovino glared at the other "Get the fuck off me bastard right now!"

"No!" Was the defiant answer given.

**XXXX~Lovino's .**

Lovino glared at the idiot making food somewhere in the odd house. In fact most of this stuff was so foren to him. The bastard had put him on the couch given him a piece of plastic he called a remote and skipped off. Even odder was that when he had pressed one of the buttons the box that was on a table in front of the couch had turned on showing that people where in the box. And Lovino like any normal person had panicked and ran away screaming only to find that there was no where to run. One look out the window had helped him identify that he was on top of a tall building. This had freaked him out ten times more than the talking box and he quickly determined that he would rather risk a talking people eating box than accidentally falling from the height that he was at right now.

Gulping hugged his blanket to him, the bastard had given it back to him as soon as he remembered where he had put the box, and continued trying not to think of how high up he was. Sniffing the box he smiled it reminded him of home. Both the many homes he had seen over the years but the home he had never known. The home of his creator though he had read the letter a million time it left nothing for Lovino other than the words of love that he shared with the reader. There had to be something he was missing why else would he still be roaming around attempting to find something when there where no clues. Leaving him with many questions the most prominent being 'how do you find something when you don't even know what your looking for or better yet **WHO?**

This chapter sorta suck but I'm to tired to try and write better plus I worked on it for like five to six hours so sorry if it sucks. But this took less time than expected guess school wasn't that busy either that or I'm slacking 83 but really. Finished this chapter and just so you know I don't own Hetalia or the characters. But on a brighter note after this I'm going to make the story from Italy and Germany's point of view but they will be in this story to eventually! And if any one has any suggestions feel free to suggest I am not


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay so I know I haven't uploaded in a long time but my computer broke and I had to wait for a new one. But over the time I didn't have my computer I lost all inspiration for this story. So I am sad to say I can not continue but if there is anybody willing to try and continue this story I would be happy to hand it over to you! But I am starting a new story that I am very serious about and I am Hoping to get it up soon. I am sorry to anyone who was waiting but hopefully someone will pick up where I left off and do a better job than me! **


End file.
